


What time is it?

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: The partners are working late in the office post TB...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	What time is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, out of prompt order... well trodden territory but you’ve got to love a late night office scene

“What time is it?” she yawned, exhausted after her long day of surveillance and hours in the office typing up notes.  
“About 8,” said Strike, tidying up his own files in the inner office. “Time for you to go home…  
Unless you want to join me for a drink,” he said, yawning himself, heading into the outer office for what she suspected was a bottle of Doom Bar.  
“OK – you’ve twisted my arm,” she called through the open door, and then heard the clink of glasses and wine being poured. She closed down her laptop and made her way to the outer office, rubbing her neck, stiff after hours at the desk. She folded her knees up on the sofa as she sat down next to Strike, his head reclining back against the wall behind.  
“No date tonight, Strike – this must be some kind of record for you?” she teased.  
“Not for a while, not since Lorelei actually,” he replied rubbing his stubble absent-mindedly.  
“God, that’s ages – don’t you miss it, having someone I mean?” she enquired, taking a sip of her wine.  
“Sometimes but not as much as you’d think – sometimes it’s more trouble than it’s worth…”  
“That’s quite a depressing assessment…” she moved her fingers absent-mindedly around the rim of her wine glass.  
“I mean I am not saying never again, just more that it would take someone quite exceptional…” He swallowed, realising that he’d said too much, recalling that day in Skegness when he’d acknowledged how unusual and special she was because of her ability to change – that she was truly exceptional. The air seemed to thicken between them once he had uttered these words – their eyes now locked in a gaze that promised so much.  
“Do you know anyone exceptional you could set me up with,” he said finally, his crinkle-eyed smile fixed on her.  
“I might do,” she countered, her throat suddenly constricted and her heart thudding at an alarming rate, “but she’s a bit shy, might need a few glasses of wine…”  
“That can be arranged,” he grinned, heading for the fridge…


End file.
